


What an Honor: A day in the life of Mark the Tabaxi

by SucroseSuplex



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday, Bodyguard, Skullis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucroseSuplex/pseuds/SucroseSuplex
Summary: Mark the Tabaxi has lost everything he loved in this life, but will this one letter change everything?
Relationships: Mark The Tabaxi/Brad
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	What an Honor: A day in the life of Mark the Tabaxi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit, I do not endorse or condone writing Mark the Tabaxi fanfiction

Mark fumbles with his keys, unlocking the door to his small one bedroom apartment in downtown Ezry, throwing his bag on the couch with his bulging biceps, and heads to the sink to wash the blue R-Cane off his hands.   
  
The halls of his lonely apartment are usually filled with sadness and regret, thoughts of better times, of loves lost, memories of the pitter patter of small feet long since grown and gone. However today, things were different, an almost hopeful expression adorned Mark's face as he read over the letter he found in the mail again.    
  
He always got along fine with his Panther Tabaxi co-worker Brad, pleasant enough fellow he thought, but after four hard years working for Skullis, Brad was the only one to ever remember his birthday. Skullis, the man he poured his heart and soul into protecting for years gave not even a word. Brad however, has sent him an invitation, for lazer tag! Mark's favourite! this very afternoon!    
  
Maybe, maybe Brad was different, maybe Brad was. Special. Mark began feeling things he never thought he would ever feel again, was it the beginnings of friendship? Or something more?   
  


These thoughts raced through Marks head as he began to prepare, should he wear a suit? or is that too formal, he hasn’t spent his free time with anyone in so long, he’s scared. Scared he’ll make a mistake, scared he’ll say the wrong thing and scare him away, away like he did with all the others.   
  
He hears a knock at the door, and Mark's heart fills to bursting, could it be? Had Brad arrived early? Cleaning himself up as quick as he can, combing the tuft of hair on his head just a little, clean but not overly so, he goes to answer the door.   
  
His face falls as soon as he opens the door to his apartment. Derrick. That two timing asshole left him in the dust as soon as he got that promotion from Skullis, and Mark can’t help but flinch whenever he sees his smug face.   
  
After a moment of drinking in Mark's clear discomfort, speaks up in his whiny tone that’s grating to the ears.   
  


“ Good, you’re already dressed to go, new orders from Skullis. You’re to escort and protect him at a fight he plans to attend at the pits, be at his offence in 30 minutes or, there shall be consequences”  
  
Mark couldn’t even manage to stammer out a response before Derrick walked away. His hopes, dashed in an instant. His birthday plans now in ruins, and not even the time to go and tell Brad what happened, at least he can apologise once the job is done. At the same time, escorting Skullis himself to the fighting pits could mean he’s finally moving up in the world, the mix of pain and aspirations swirling in his head, too much to dwell on now, there’s always time after the job.  
  
Mark takes a deep sigh, tucks the card into his breast pocket and mutters solemnly to himself.   
  
_"What an Honor, What an Injustice”_


End file.
